


don't wanna think (about you)

by chw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Breakup, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chw/pseuds/chw
Summary: I know that when I wake there's gonna be seven texts and three calls to youAnd I'm not gonna know what to doI'll make up some excuse about how that was meant for someone elseWhen the truth is I'm not over you- C.HW





	don't wanna think (about you)

i looked at my pool of alcohol, god i missed hoseok, too much. And here i sat at a , bar drinking everything away cause im feeling pretty lonely and it’s the only thing that holds me. I’ll swallow it down like a bitter pill, cause maybe it will taste better than this heartbreak will. I hate myself for it, but i can’t stop thinking about you. And every time i see pictures of us it’s another shot, i thought we were good enough, i thought that i had been enough. And every time i see you with someone else it takes all i have to not go to your door and scream “what the fuck is wrong with you?” every time my friends bring up dating i always think, I guess if I'm not wrapped here in your arms, then I can't talk about love, but who wants to talk about love? i sigh the alcohol fogging my head as i push away horny men trying to find my way out of the bar. and my thoughts overwhelm me once, wasn't I enough? didn't I amount to you? what did i do wrong how could i have stopped this from happening, I'd do anything to have your arms around me again, did I do something wrong? did I hit the peak? did I cheat? did I feel? no, i didn't do anything but love. Once i was at my car i sat and cried, choking out sobs with swollen eyes and lips, he wanted to blame hoseok more than anything in the whole world, but how could he blame him for getting over him? i was the one who was hung up on him. now i don't want to think about you right now, 

hyungwon; 12:29 am 

i miss you 

hyungwon; 12:30 am 

they always say i deserve someone else, but i only wanted you 

hyungwon; 12:32 am 

at 2 years old daddy left and at 15 years old my bestfriend had his heart broken. 

hyungwon; 12:40 am 

but i don't think i felt real heartbreak till i woke up without you next to me 

read ✓ 1:11 am

**Author's Note:**

> uh sorry that's it
> 
> -sunling


End file.
